


The sin of a fox

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Total eclipse of the heart [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Goodbye, Journal, Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Fiona the fox lied about many things, her past being, one of them. She had help surviving in Eggman's dungeon, she wasn't alone and…haven't you ever wondered, where she got her bow? Her precious bow that she never takes off.





	The sin of a fox

 

 

 

 

Log number one of Tails. Today I found a yellow diary. Its been a few months since Amy died. Sonic has been devastated, but still alive. I understand him, after all...I lost Cosmo too. Yet, we found this diary in one of Eggman's ruined Laboratories. When I opened it, I discovered the owner. Fiona the Fox lied about many things, her past is one of them. She had help surviving in Eggman's dungeon, she wasn't alone and…haven't you ever wondered, where she got her bow? The precious bow that she never takes off…

Well, her story starts Fiona was 8 years old, this being one of her diary entries.

**April 2003**

_Dear diary:_

_Now and then I get a little bit lonely, yet, a human girl entered the dungeon today. She was as small as a 4-year-old mobian, which in a sense is weird, anyway, she was carrying a bag filled with sweets. Her brown hair ended at her knees, and her skin was white under the moonlight._

_"Oh! Hi there! My name is Easter lily! "She said brightly, her big emerald green eyes staring at me._

_"I'm Fiona" I answered a bit hesitantly. I didn't know this girl, but she seemed so free and so trustworthy._

_"Are you cold? Do you want candy?" she asked, her questions didn't make much sense but I only nodded my head to the girl, silently wishing she would give me the whole bag. As if reading my mind she handed me the bag and ran up the stairs._

_"I'll bring you something tomorrow to cover you up, Fifi!"She called. And left me eating the sweets. She is so nice I want to see Easter again tomorrow! Please, turn around bright eyes and let me be with you._

_A happy go lucky fox._

_Fiona._

 

Log number two of Tails. I skipped some entries narrating unimportant events as well as blotches illegible entries. Yet, I managed to find this one. For the first time, we can see, that she does have feelings and wasn't always a manipulative girl. She had some good in her.

 

**April 2005**

_Dear diary:_

_Now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. But Easter lily cures it by coming every day! I'm so happy! She makes me feel safe…._

_"I wish my brothers and sisters were awake or remembered me! But they don't…not even my prince! It's so sad I can't kiss him like the sleeping beauty!"She sighed as she let me braid her hair…it had grown a lot! So long and pretty!_

_But, why did the mention of the kiss to her prince make me angry? SHE IS MINE! She is my flower! My Easter lily! Now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild, like her with me forever. Then I get a little bit helpless because she's lying like a child in my arms. I feel so frustrated, so angry and I know I've got to get out and cry._

_But when she turns around with those bright eyes on me, she tells me everything she hears Eggman say:_

_his plans_

_his enemies_

_she even brought information for me to use of each._

_"Fifi, now and then I fall apart. I know_   _I need you now tonight..I'm scared to be alone. I need you more than ever" she murmured shaking. Probably she was scared._

_"I will hold you forever. Forever is gonna start tonight"_

_"Thank you...bright eyes"_

_She slept on me, and I feel so lucky._

_Grinning vixen_

_Fifi_

 

 Log three of Tails. It's strange how much she adored the girl, which surprised me when I got to this entry. I shall let you see it and let you judge it.

 

**June 2006**

_Dear diary:_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. Yet,  I found out I can escape sooner or later with a hole I found under my cell. It pains me to leave Easter alone here with Eggman. Now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in her eyes. Once upon a time, I was falling in love with her, but now I'm only falling apart. he has been one of the experiments that weren't able to escape his grasp. But I promised myself, yesterday was my last day, I have been saving the sweets for my trip to the world. Any place is better than here.  
  
_

_My heart jumps when I see her coming down, or when she comes and hugs me my face feels warm._ _I think she suspects it…she has been bringing more things than normal…and today she gave me a cloak and a hiking backpack…There's nothing I can do, it's a total eclipse of the heart._

_I'll write later._

_Fifi_

 

Log four of Tails. As she grew up her entries started changing. The small girl, Lily, as Fiona liked to call her, would come down every week bringing her food, blankets, and clothes. The next entry was the very last one she made and the first of her adventure outside the door.

 

**Dear diary:**

 

_She was my sun, my_ _life, my_ _hope, my_ _love. Once upon a time, there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say I'm leaving you along with everyone behind…including her._

_She knew I was leaving all this time…she always knew… "Turn around bright eyes!" I heard Lily say._

_When I turned towards her, I could see tears rolling down Lily's cheeks as she handed me her last gift: a yellow bow._

_"_ _Don't leave me, Fifi!"She begged, but I had to. I needed to leave everything… "You promised! We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks! I need you tonight!"_

_"I need to leave" I whispered, I didn't want her to cry, why did it have to be so hard? I was falling apart._

_"And I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever! And we'll only be making it right! Cause we'll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end of the line" she whispered._

_Don't cry, Bright yes! I'll see you again! I'll hold you tight forever! Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. But…I never said it…I kept it to myself…_

_Lily knew she couldn't do anything. All she did was hug me…and I held her close, her emerald eyes shining with tears staring at me…her breath smelled like the sweets she gave me…all her kindness and her light gone out with her tears._

_Damn her face was so close to mine!_

_Inches from mine I put a hand on the back of her head and did the unthinkable…_

_I kissed her lips_

_they were sweet like her candies…no sweeter…a forbidden candy I should have never tried…something I would miss from her forever… she didn't fight me…nor did she kiss back…I left her crying on her knees…_

_My first day outside… her words still resonate with my mind…now I have discovered something frightening…I loved her… I love her…my only sunlight in this horrible darkness of forgotten…and I left her alone at HIS mercy. I can't believe how horrible I am! That was the last I saw of her…a crying fragile 7 years old locked in a lab with nobody else to talk to…_

_Nobody will be allowed to call me Fifi again, and this bow, will never leave my head until I die, I swear! I'll forget her …my dear Easter lily…Once upon a time, there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark._

_Nothing I can say but, hasta_ _la vista…Fifi._

 

So there it was her past disappeared…nobody knew about this …but now you know the first sin of Fiona de fox.


End file.
